MR Songfics
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: The title is so unoriginal. This is just a bunch of MR song-fics. WARNING- OOC-ness. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really really sorry to my readers of Face Down. I forgot my notebook with all the chapter in my locker. I promise that tomorrow I'll post a bunch of chapters.**

**This is going to be a collection of song-fics. None of them will be related.**

**Disclaimer(relate this so every song-fic)- I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the songs. **

**Here it is. And again sorry**

**The song is 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's**

* * *

Fang POV-

I'm writing a song. For Max. I'm trying to tell her that I love her. If only I had the courage to tell her.

_give me more lovin then i've ever had._

I've never felt loved. Sure, the flock loves me. But not in the way I want to be loved.

_make it__ all better when i'm feelin sad. _

She just need to be there and I'm no longer sad.

_tell me that i'm special even wh__en i know i'm not._

I don't feel special, but she tells me I am. In my own way.

_make me feel good when i hurt so bad. _

When I'm injured, I just focus on her and the pain is gone.

_barely gettin mad, _

When I'm mad, I just look to her and I calm down. Unless she's in danger.

_im so glad i found you._

If her cage wasn't on top of mine in the School, I would've never met her. That and the wings are the only think I thank the School for.

_i love bein around you. _

Her and I, we're a team. We're always together. Except for that one time we separated.**(****AN-This is after STWAOES) **That was just torture.

_you make it easy,_

I wish she made it easy. She makes it harder than it has to be. Way harder.

_as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)_

Not really. Maybe as easy as 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20. Maybe

_theres only one thing two do three words four you._

She seems to think that I'm in love with Lissa. Yeah right. I was kinda using her. To get Max. It was supposed to make her jealous, not make her hate me.

_i love you._  
_(i love you)_

I really do. No one else. Well, I love the flock, but not in this way.

_theres only one way two say those three words _  
_and that's what i'll do._

If I can find the courage to. No one knows how long it's taken me to work up to kissing her. And yet, she ran away. It's going to take a long time for me to get over that.

_i love you._  
_(i love you) _

No matter what she's done. I will love her all the way. Through it all.

_gi__ve me more lovin from the very start._

When we fist met in the cages, she gave me love. And I loved it. She was the first one to really love me.

_piece me back together when i fall apart._

Even though I rarely fall apart, everytime I do, she's right there. Putting me back together again.

_tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. _

Well, the whole flock are her clostest friends, so yeah she does tell me that she'd never tell her closest friends. She only tells me. No one else. Not even her mom.

_make me feel good when i hurt so bad. _  
_best that i've had. _  
_im so glad that i found you._  
_i love bein around you. _  
_you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)_  
_theres only one thing two do three words four you._  
_i love you._  
_(i love you)_  
_theres only one way two say those three words _  
_and that's what i'll do._  
_i love you.i love you_  
_(i love you) _  
_you make it easy, its easy as 1234_  
_theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you _  
_(i love you) _  
_theres only one way two say those three words_  
_thats what ill do i love you _  
_(i love you) _  
_i love you i love you. _  
_one two three four i love you._  
_(iloveyou)_  
_i love you_  
_(i love you_)

I'm ready. I'm going to tell her. And don't care if she doesn't feel the same. I will always love her and that's that.

* * *

**Again. I am so sorry to my Face Down readers. But I will post tons of chapters tomorrow. I swear. My song suggestiong is Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Elephant.**

**R&R**

**-Vicky**


	2. I will be

****************

****************

**_Another one. This is me apologizing for not updating Face Down. I'll post a bunch of these today. Wow I have no life. _**

**_Disclaimer-Do not own._**

**_I will be by Avril Lavigne. After STWAOES_**

_

* * *

_

_Max POV-_

_There's nothing I could say to you_

Nothing at all. I tried, but you still left.

_Nothing I could ever do_

Nothing.

_To make you see  
What you mean to me_

He means the world to me

_All the pain, the tears I've cried_

Too much pain. Too many tears.

_Still you never said goodbye_

He left. And took half my flock. But that's in the past now. He's back.

_And now I know  
How far you'd go_

He'd take half my flock.

_I know I let you down_

Choosing Ari was a bad idea, but I don't regret it.

_But it's not like that now_

It's really not. Ari's gone. My flock is back together. I have a mom and a sister. We're all together.

_This time I'll never let you go_

Never. This time I'll never let him go.

_I will be  
All that you want_

Anything and everything he wants.

_And get myself together_

I'll be stronger. A better leader.

_'Cos you keep me from falling apart_

Really. I'd be in peices if it weren't for him.

_All my life_

From test-tube to 14 year old mutant.

_I'll be with you forever_

Forever. No one will stop us from being together. Forever.

_To get you through the day_

Or maybe he'll be the one getting me throught the day.

_And make everything ok_

Everything will be okay for us. The Flock.

_I thought that I had everything_

I had a home, a family. What I didn't have was love. I had people who loved me, but not someone who loved me.

_I didn't know what life could bring_

True love. That's what it is.

_But now I see  
Honestly_

Honestly. I love him. Fang.

_You're the one thing I got right_

I was wrong about Jeb. Maybe even Ari. But I was right about you. You'll always be my best friend.

_The only one I let inside_

I let myself love the flock, but Fang is the only one that I show my true feelings to.

_Now I can breathe  
'Cos you're here with me_

It was so hard without him here.

_And if I let you down_

I promise I won't.

_I'll turn it all around_

I'll find a way to fix it.

_'Cos I would never let you go_

Never.

_I will be  
All that you want  
And get myself together  
_'Cos_ you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok_

'Cos without you  
I can't sleep

I can't sleep without having terrible nightmares.

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got _

I have the flock, but you're the only one who understands.

_You're all I want_

Yeah. I want the flock around, too. But I only _want_ Fang. No one else.

_Yeah  
And Without you  
I don't know what I'd do_

He's my right wing guy. I can't make decisions without him.

_I could never ever live a day without you_

Sure, I was without him for a while when he left, but I was always thinking of him. Ask Angel.

_Here  
With me  
Do you see  
You're all i need_

Well, not technically. I need air, food, water, and of course the Flock. But I get what the song's saying.__

And I will be  
All that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cos you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok

I will be, I'll be  
All that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cos you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life  
You know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok

****************

****************

_

* * *

_

_**OOC. Lol. Well. Here it is. Song suggestion is Ignorance by Paramore.** _

_**R&R** _

**_-VickyyyXD_**


	3. Happy

********************************

Song- ficcc

Disclaimer- Don't own

After MAX the flock is at Dr. Martinez's. Fang hears a song.

NeverShoutNever- Happy

* * *

_Fang POV-_

One of the girls on my blog told me to listen to NeverShoutNever. Normally I wouldn't listen to them, but a lot of them were begging. I found this really awesome song. It can really relate to what I feel, but don't tell anyone about. Not even Max... my girlfriend.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

She doesn't know. She knows I like her as more than a friend. But she doesn't know how happy she makes me.

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

When we first met at the school, the first thing I said to her was, "We shouldn't be treated like this. We should be happy." Of course, since I was only a year old it sounded like, "We shouln't be tweated like dis. We shoul be appy." Still, same thing.

_I am so happy knowing you are the one_  
_That I want for the rest of my day_  
_For the rest of my days_  
_You're all of my days_

I want her and only her. She means the world to me. She is the world to me.

_You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly  
__I can't deny that when I'm staring_  
_You down right dead in the eye_  
_I wanna try to be the person you want_  
_The person you need_  
_It's hard to conceive_  
_That somebody like you could be with_  
_Someone like me_

I sometimes wonder if it's really me that she wants. I know that I want her. I need her. But why would she want to be with me.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

That's all I need to be happy. Her

_The grass is greener on the other side_  
_The more I think the more I wish_  
_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_  
_Uh oh oh_

I wish we could just stay in one place and just remember the good times. There were a lot of good times, but the bad times outweighed the good.

_You're lookin so fresh_  
_It's catching my eye_  
_Why oh why did I not see this before_  
_The girl I adore was right in front of me_

It took a while for me to figure it out. After we left Virginia, when she was on the beach. All the blood. I realized then that if she dies I would die.

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye_  
_And ask why it took so long to see_  
_Were meant to be_

Even the voice agrees, the voice never agrees.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_  
_The grass is greener on the other side_  
_The more I think the more I wish_  
_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly_

There's a lot of that.

_The smiles, the laughs, the funny,_

A lot of that.

_Or all the things we put each other through_

The chaos.

_It's for you for you for you_

All for you.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_  
_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_  
_I am so happy knowing you are the one_  
_That I want for the rest of my days_  
_For the rest of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_  
_The grass is greener on the other side_  
_The more I think the more I wish_  
_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_Uh oh oh_

She's all I need to be happy. The others are just a bonus.

* * *

**Way OOC. But who knows that could be what Fang is really like inside. Lol. Can you imagine it? Mr. Silent being all lovey... Haha parody idea.**

**-Vickkky**


End file.
